Bananarama-Sama
Bananarama-sama '(バナナラマーさま ''Bananarama-sama) is one of the main antagonists of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout. He is the lead antagoinist of the Bananarama Saga as well as the Bananarama Returns! Saga. He is also heavily mentioned in the Bananarama's Super Nanakaiadesu Brother! Nanakarama Saga. Bananarama-sama is a big beefy banana man who uses a piano axe as his weapon of choice. However despite his outward appearance and demeanor he is a bananarama man with a bananarama plan, as well as probably one of the most pleasant characters on the show. His ostensible goal is simply to make the world's greatest folk-punk rock band. Since rock music is blamed for causing violence, his only logical conclusion is that he must gather the most violent people possible to be his bandmates, as well as become the most violent kill-fellow around. Due to his beliefs on rock, he is often described as "a banana o' doom" and "Absolutely Ruthless™'." Despite his violent tendencies, he writes thank you letters for all occasions, helps little old ladies across the street, and occasionally bakes for charity. His true ambition is to lead his bandmates to retrieve the MacGuffin Muffins so that he may conquer the underground world of folk-punk rock and bring it to the mainstream, earning him loads of money so that he can finally buy the jetski he's always wanted as a young bananarama lad. While he was sealed away long ago (almost 2 years now) by Larry the Third in a battle, he has reemerged to once again dominate the music industry with banana themed wonder. History Bananarama-sama was born at some point between 1 A.D and 2000 A.D to loving parents Josie Rama and Mopfor of Banana-land. In his early life, his mother was a huge influence on him, mostly because she ate his father, making her a sole parental figure. Although Josie's job often kept her away from her son (that job was Pure Evil, or more specifically the "Conquer All" variety) she doted on him, even making a Piano Axe for his entertainment. However, eventually she would be defeated at the hand of Jonne Järvelä who, whilst on tour, decided to save the world. This would cause her banishment to Russia by REGGI (Really Evil Guys and Girls Incorporated). Alone and afraid, Bananarama-sama decided to make his own path in life: to not only attempt to conquer everything in existence, but to also play awesome music ''at the same time. This life choice led him on a long journey, one that would change him forever, and is best described as "f***ing boring." At this end of this long and dangerous quest, Bananarama-sama learned of the Macguffin Muffins through an ancient text, once belonging to Robot Jesus himself. Armed with this knowledge, Bananarama resolved to search to the end of the universe and back for these mystical items. His search was cut short, however, after a run in with Larry the Third and his group of circus priests. He was sealed away in a clown car, waiting for his chance to return. In those long two years spent waiting, he planned and plotted and craved Rocky Road ice cream. With his plans complete, nothing would stop him! That is, of course, until an overly emotional sociopathic teenager with serious back issues caused by brooding came in and ruined everything. Damn it. Big Boppin Baby OVA In the Big Boppin Baby OVA of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout, Bananarama-sama's bananarama story was completely changed to appeal to a wider audience, leading to a much different character named Bananaramaster with the Hell-Generals being changed to "The Bananaramaniacs." Instead of searching for the MacGuffin Muffins with his Hell-Generals, Bananaramaster instead wants to begin Bananaramamania by using his race of banana-themed mutants, the Bananaramajins, to destroy all of Billy Jacko's House, Chicago. What has been decided to be the greatest moment of the OVA was when the Banananaramaster fought Sick-Nasty-Apple-Snazzy at Shark Week Village Town Place for the Totally-Legal-Docupapers. Powers and Abilities * Piano Assault - ''Using his piano axe Bananarama unleashes an irrepressible assault in order to turn his target into a pile of piano keys. * ''Banana-Folk-Power Jam - ''Bananarama calls upon his musical talents and plays so loudly that normal being around him are destroyed from the sound waves and actual ocean waves. Role in the Video Game Bananarama serves as the boss of the "Cold Return, Part II" stage in ''Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout: The Video Game and is the second-to-last boss of the game. In his stage, when Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout approaches the gate to Choco Taco Academy with the fully-repaired gate key, main antagonist Papa Texas shows up atop the gate and literally throws Bananarama at him. During the fight, Bananarama is only vulnerable when hit from behind. At half of his health, he summons his Hell-Generals to help him. At a quarter of his health, Bananarama becomes invincible to all of Brooding-Ninja-Highschool-Parkour-Scout's attacks and can only be damaged by picking up his Hell-Generals and chucking them back at him. Bananarama's boss theme. Bananarama's final phase's theme. Voice Actor In the English voice cast, he is voiced by Stinky Wiggles. This was a controversial choice at the time it was announced. Not because the voice actor was involved in a sacrificial cult, but because he didn't like pie. Trivia * Makes a cameo in Season 2, Episode 34 and has an entire episode to himself and his Hell-Generals in Season 2, Episode 45. * Bananarama did nothing wrong. * Bananarama detests all alcoholic beverages that are not vodka. * Bananarama has time-travel powers, as shown where he shows up in Episode 34 despite the fact that he was not introduced as a major villain until much later after the Super-Samurai-Piss-Saga. He also seems to have a decent amount of control over the writing of the show, given the fact that he wrote some episodes. * Bananarama enjoys scuba diving Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains Category:Banana Men Category:Heavies